


en casa

by CrimsonDream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi, lots of AUs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2019。格戈本《en casa》收录文+其他。给奈。在一起时没有拿到的东西，分开后也仍然拿不到。
Relationships: Diego Godín/Antoine Griezmann
Kudos: 2





	1. your lips my lips

**Author's Note:**

> 写于格戈纷纷从马竞走人的那个夏天。Now or Never。

没有什么能比迭戈-戈丁好。

格里兹曼想着，把自己手指严丝合缝地塞进对方一根根指缝里。没有的，不存在的，那种东西从未诞生在这颗星球和这个宇宙。

他觉得博格巴是傻逼，白长了那么大高个，却不明白什么是真正的好。他抱着戈丁的胳膊，男人弯下腰，要什么给什么。

他笑也放肆，哭也不怕，总有人在下面兜底。他摸一摸戈丁越来越少的头发，他越来越大的脑门，对方抓住他的手，表情无奈，最后总在他鼻尖凑近的耳鬓厮磨中败下阵来。

乌拉圭人有什么不好，乌拉圭人什么都很好。他坐在旁边，捏着自己软塌塌的玩意，保证很快就可以硬起来。他在床上出过错，太刺激的时候射得最快，但他还年轻，学得飞速，重新再硬也不需要太多时间。吉鲁总是乐于给队友讲一些听起来就像都市传说的豆知识，有时候格里兹曼想他那根长成那样还只和人盖棉被不如留给有需要的人。

他坐在对方腿上，毛茸茸地亲那一脸络腮胡，不管不顾流得到处都是口水。这个人吻起来是马黛茶的味道，他每喝一口，都像是一个吻。

他拿着最贵的工资，死皮赖脸跟着走，把小朋友抱起来，无所不用其极将对方绑在身边，你做不了孩子的妈，你就做教父，四舍五入，没什么差别。

萨乌嘲笑他，说戈丁干脆直接是他的妈，格里兹曼也不恼，笑眯眯的，你说得对，我们都是他奶大的，但现在只有我一个人能吃到，你嫉妒也没有用。

科克捞走了快呛死的人，他是下一届队长了，他的奶还是可以给萨乌尝一尝的。

如果硬要做一个排行榜二选一，不能对外公开的答案是他真的爱，比爱女儿还爱，虽然只有一点点，换算过来也就是一分分差，但格里兹曼很高兴。他捏着戈丁的耳朵，扭一扭，再舔一舔，泡泡，啃上半天，这个人硬邦邦的，但只要捅进去就湿软得像那颗温柔包裹住他的心。他的勇气与真心，那样的光芒，让格里兹曼看不到别的人。

他试图做那根大勺子，抱紧戈丁后背，屈膝很难不顶着对方，但他就是不肯放手，像拖回大猎物的小猎犬。那根脊椎是他的，菲力也是，西冷也是。

你保佑一下你的教女，希望她将来遇到一个像我爱你一样让她爱着的人。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额外赠送：
> 
> Cholo难做，他是阿根廷人里长得垫底的那一类，但马竞自身也难做，狗的寿命毕竟只有十几年，而人却活得太长。
> 
> 他们的教练已经有了要秃的迹象，格里兹曼有一点同情，但是他只会把自己的头毛剪下来，按戈丁的脑模做一顶假发，金灿灿的，打着卷儿，是世界上独一无二，最漂亮的那一顶。


	2. the tails between legs

安托万-格里兹曼就不知道什么是奇怪。

他大声叹气，我是导演，我不该干摄影的活。即使这样，他还是拿着手机，摇摇晃晃爬到床上继续做一个纪录片爱好者。镜头里，戈丁穿着球衣，他好遗憾对方死活不肯带队长袖标。

我觉得你应该从脱衣服开始，格里兹曼凑过来闻他的颈窝，恋恋不舍，先脱光，再脱模，像金卡戴珊那样，浑身都脱，然后我就能——

戈丁面无表情一巴掌拍在他脸上，就像拍球场上的巴西小朋友。

平常格里兹曼扑上来的时候，可能还需要他搭把手，把对方屁股往上托一点好真正搂紧脖子。他们第一次做也是，小年轻跪在他腿间，然后他们发现格里兹曼需要拼了命的伸长脖子才能吻到他下巴。这让戈丁很是笑了好久，往后仰躺，任对面想方设法把他腿折起来后终于亲到。

我敢打赌，这视频上传了一定会是点击热门，我们应该想一想关键词，比如duo乌拉圭，nice legs，el Faraón，我有很多喜欢的关键词，你知道不知道我最喜欢搜的kink是什么？

不要给乌拉圭丢人了，你这种片放广告位都没人看。

对方哼哼两声，顾不上反驳，把他们两根硬着的东西握在一起，另一只手亢奋拿着镜头，戈丁有点绝望看他试图对准拍了好几分钟，就为了能做到一只手撸的时候另一只手岿然不动。这简直没个头，格里兹曼还在不依不挠，所以你至少能不能把你的这根让我脱一个—

他猛地坐起来，一把搂住对方然后开始亲，直到腿干脆夹在腰上。

戈丁最后听见咚的一声是手机砸在地面。

他的小男友使出了吃奶的动作和劲，不要钱地往上拱，又到了那个拼命才能吻到的环节。戈丁看了看距离，其实只要他弓起身，就能含住格里兹曼的耳朵。

他轻声说了一句。

然后格里兹曼一阵哆嗦，就射了，比平时还快，像被蒙尼操持完之后瘫躺在草地上一样趴在他身上大喘气。那颗脑袋蹭他，又很痒，发根湿漉漉的，像抢占了最好乳头位的狗崽一样不肯拔出去，同时依依不舍地来回摸着男朋友的胸口和腰——因为手够不到屁股。戈丁努力不要笑很大声，不然他腹肌收缩的时候有连带责任。

格里兹曼没有在意，倒不如他仍然沉浸在自己的世界里。

你说，我下次是不是要问问皮克，毕竟他和夏奇拉会不会也拍……？

戈丁有时候是真不明白他小男友的做人思路。

FIN.


	3. (love is) a dog from hakunamatata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 机器人AU。

迭戈-戈丁很发愁。

他听信电商骗子和朋友圈谣言，买了一个二手扫地机器人。大数据显示发货地址马德里，但包装上不知道为什么印着Made in France。

然后他收到了一个金发卷毛，脸颊粉嫩，嘴唇红润，什么都没穿的紧闭着眼睛，像浑身赤裸的女孩子一样娇小可爱。

但是，是男的。

他试图联系买家，订单上留了电话，一个男人接的，他鼓起勇气重新陈诉了半天产品诉求，这玩意像什么都不像扫地机器人。

“没错，就是这个。”

那个阿根廷口音听起来活脱脱一流氓头子。“你要的 就 是 这 个。”

戈丁明白了，快递超时三十天，就是为了熬过退货期。

他凑合着用了大半个月，但这个扫地机器人比想象中还好使，马黛茶泡得比他还好喝。戈丁觉得自己是不是占了什么便宜，后来他才知道这都是错觉。

他是被舔醒的。在他允许对方睡在床上之后的某一个早晨。

一大坨卷毛趴在他腿间，像一颗不得要领的金花椰菜在舔来舔去。即使这样，戈丁也感到自己还没有萎，还很精神，可见对方其实应该很擅长这一点，不正常的擅长，就像狗抱着自己最喜欢的玩具。

戈丁觉得自己应该把对方踢下去，但他的腿只是象征性地抽搐了几下，然后就彻底瘫痪，不管用了。他躺在床上大喘气，动弹不得，假装已经举起手臂把脸埋了起来。

他需要打第二个电话。

戈丁打了第二个电话。

他眼神游移，狗狗祟祟，反复确认房间里只有自己。所以说，你有没有，那什么，你有没有过买个电冰箱，结果发现还能当烤箱使的时候？

啊？胡安弗兰在那头听得一愣一愣的。那你问问它，它自己怎么解释？

他管这个叫，基于现实基准再调整的人工智能AI进化。

……胡安弗兰一阵语塞。你才是那个搞程序的，你问我？我问谁？

哦对，他还说，他其实是有名字的。

戈丁放下了手机。毫无进度的解决办法让他继续犯愁，罪魁祸首却显然不这么想。他的冰箱——烤箱，扫地机，随便什么吧，站在热水壶前冲他抬头一笑，手捧茶杯，穿着围裙，乌拉圭口音无懈可击，但这不对。他们家乡从来就没有生产这种玩意的技术。

但格里兹曼不管，他凑过来，踮起脚，戈丁被他搂住腰，然后嚼了嚼，凉凉的，他意识到对方只穿着围裙。

他从来不说法语，戈丁在他身上找不到生产公司和注册商标，啥也没有，如果不是包装盒上没刮干净的划痕，他几乎要忘记这是个二手商品。

……

（我真的编不出来了。总之，发生了很多事，解密了为什么你丁会买到这样一个二手。）

（你有很多愿望，但是你从不许愿，你的那些愿望里也没有我，所以我来了，我是来成为你的愿望的。）

虽然是原装法国产的，但格里兹曼不总是一个法国人，如果他表现不好，如果他进不了球，那他就做不了一个法国人，也不能做一个马竞人，大家叫他傻逼，叫他滚，他什么也不是。

但他可以成为一个乌拉圭人，代价甚至不需要一个吻。他只需要将另一个人骗进罗网，给他换发护照，给他拍登记照，帮他交养老金和失业保险，报销那些错失机会的雨天，以及总有人会捧杯的晴天。

刻着名字的项圈，是狗能领到的后半生社保号。扫地机器人没有财产，其他人能拿出来共享的东西，格里兹曼一件也拿不出来。恰好相反，他在厚颜无耻上天赋异禀，甚至入籍都不需要改姓，虽然其实戈丁一点也不介意。

格里兹曼看着他，仍然是那个身高，一头金发，脸颊粉嫩，嘴唇湿润，眼睛里溢满不知道是潮水还是星光的东西。他说，迭戈。迭戈-罗贝托。

请实现我的愿望。

FIN.


	4. 少女结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个设定AU的结局部分。

新年的时候，戈丁按照惯例，裹着大衣，敲开了格里兹曼家的门。

他没有想到对方的姐姐看见他的时候，露出的是吃惊的表情。

戈丁走进格里兹曼的房间，陌生感让他定在门口几乎无法抬脚：什么都消失了，墙上的海报，柜子上的合影。现在那里面什么都没有，空荡荡的，像普通的酒店房间一样无情，仿佛在这里住过的人不过是普通的过客。  
他几乎无法再找到任何回忆的影子。

“他说，‘我知道会有这一天的，我早就知道了’。”

姐姐给他端来茶，戈丁向她道谢，开始缓慢地剥暖炉上的蜜柑。他习惯性地去掉了白色的经络，然后顿住，然后若无其事把剥得漂亮的蜜柑放进盘子里，推到桌子中间，自己一口也没吃。

他仍然每一年新年都会去，不过戈丁一次也没有撞见过格里兹曼。他知道的，对方很忙，有几次他和姐姐一起在电视机前蹲红白，看笑得乖巧的那一头金发显眼地坐在其他艺人中间。

他仍然可以随便进出对方的房间，但戈丁不太能观察出这种一无所有的冷淡的布置和上一年有什么区别。他现在知道了，所有能证明旧时光的东西都在地下室，因为有人不想面对，也无法丢弃。

Anto以前一个人的时候从来不哭，因为这没什么用，他的眼泪要留着用在更吃这套的其他人身上。  
但现在没有这样一个人了。他的泪水失去了意义，也没有流给谁看的需要了。所以当他第一次红着眼睛，从自己房间出来的时候，我就知道了。

你如果打开他的抽屉，会发现他每年都买一张去冰岛的票，但是他一次也没去过。

他说，如果我去了，我知道自己就不会再回来。他没有想过死亡还是别的，他只是更想留在那些幻境里，那些不真实的岩石和冰层，星空极光，照耀着不会有人再来打扰的洞穴。

可能有一部分的他确实留在了那里。

戈丁有礼貌地和姐姐道别，在新年时抽到中吉，决定接受公司的安排，去了欧洲，为了和同事融入而开始学着看球。有比赛的日子里，他围着围巾，看父亲把小女儿举在肩膀上，一起唱着球队的歌。  
球员会转会，球场会被拆，他购买了会员卡，但即使是这种感情，也需要一赛季一续来证明。  
他同样一次也没有去过冰岛。

格里兹曼后来想做的事都做了。他拍过电影和广告，也在MV里和人合作过，唱过那么几首主题曲。他基本上熟悉了所有演艺圈会有的活动，他已经能预见到剩下来的是日复一日的推石头。  
他把谨小慎微逐渐丢在脑后，开始一点一点寻找之前避开的危险的乐子。  
然后他发现，即使他搞砸了，世界还是不会毁灭，一切仍旧照常，新的年轻模特开始出现在他曾经的杂志上。  
因为他没有这么重要，他的成就也是。

许多人倒贴来找他，格里兹曼来者不拒，拥着对方走进公寓。他知道迟早有人会拍，因为经纪人基本不管他了，因为他的对象基本没有谁管得住嘴。  
她们全都是真实的女孩子，有胸，有屁股，骨头比他细窄，身体比他柔软，格里兹曼甚至有点想笑，因为对方的伎俩和小表情他全都会用，并且有过之而无不及。那些撒娇的姿态和刻意的语调，一度是他拿手的必修课。  
所以当时他被戈丁抱起来，对方是这样一种视角。  
他一边继续解对方衣扣，一边麻木而不太有所谓地想。

（他的后辈真是一届不如一届。）

生育是他唯一不能作到，真实的女性却能做到的事。  
对方几乎是在生下女儿之后立刻就离开了他。他反而松了一口气，觉得非常高兴，拿走了彻底的抚养权。这件事没有激起什么水花，算是决定离开他的经纪人最后的仁慈。

他的银行账户里有不愁后半辈子生活的存款，他知道戈丁的所有决定，他也知道对方在欧洲，不可能回来了。  
自那之后，格里兹曼第一次决定在家过新年。

所有人都很想Mia，她远比他更受欢迎，大家逗她玩捉鬼游戏，格里兹曼大笑着，看她蒙住眼睛，跌跌撞撞，一路摸到门边，然后抱住了来人的腿。

“捉到你了，爸爸！”

Mia摘下眼罩，看见一个陌生的叔叔，腿很长，很高，低下头看她的时候表情很温柔，她想伸手去摸摸对方的胡子，但她是个乖孩子，她要先取得许可。  
所以她转过头，但她不明白，为什么父亲愣神站住，像是完全忘记自己似地看着叔叔，一副下一秒就要哭出来的表情。

“爸爸？”


End file.
